


Let's Always Find Each Other Again and Again, Eren

by Soranokuma



Series: A World Without You [2]
Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranokuma/pseuds/Soranokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel and happy ending of A World Without You. What happened after Levi killed Eren? Will they find each other again in the next life? Will fate let them meet again? Will they fall for each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Always Find Each Other Again and Again, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is the sequel part of A World Without You and this the where they found each other again. I know this is just way too sad that I almost cried while typing it too. Anyway, I love you all. Thank you so much for always supporting me...

Did you remember you asked me if I could play the piano down in the basement where you always slept? At first, I didn’t want to teach you at all because it was disturbing as the sounds always echoed from the basement – the same melody that you learned from me. You asked me the name of the melodies, but, of course, why would I tell you? I didn’t even know where I learned it and how I always ended up humming the same melodies again and again, but it must be because of you. That was why I remembered the melodies clearly inside my head.

The next day, when we were walking together to the main headquarter, you hummed the same melodies. It was pleasant enough to hear that you remembered the melodies, even though, not all of them were correct, but it was still nice to hear you humming it in the hallway corridor when it was just the two of us. I didn’t tell you to stop humming, but you suddenly stopped and smiled at me, which left me confused. I could still remember clearly the genuine smile that you showed me at that time, it was the most beautiful I had ever seen in my entire life.

But the time moved so fast that I didn’t even realized that the humanity had won against the titans, I was relieved that we didn’t have to risk ourselves anymore in the suicidal battle, where everyone were killed in a tragic way. I thought we were done for everything and finally, we could live in peace… but that was not true…

There was still the last titan…

It was you… The last titan was you, Eren.

And I had to kill you, because that was what you wanted me to do.

Did you remember when you cried softly in my room after you fainted for days? After you finished fighting with all those titans? I could still remember the beautiful emerald eyes that slowly blurred with tears. I asked you what was wrong, but, of course, you didn’t tell me why you cried at all. However, you asked me to kill you. You asked me to kill you with my own hands and the worst part was, you made me promised to kill you before I knew what you wanted me to promise to.

It hurt me so much, you know. Of course, I didn’t show it in my face at all, but deep in my heart, it hurt like hell. I was speechless because of that – because of your selfish request, Eren. But I knew, sooner or later, they would want the last titan that helped them to die. People were crazy and weird, you know Eren? They wanted the one that helped them to die as well, wasn’t it weird? Didn’t you also deserve to live like others too? I meant, you never wanted to be a titan-shifter at all, right? Why did you deserve to die? I didn’t understand, Eren. Why?

I remembered the day I brought you to the sea, it was the most fun day I have ever had before the day of the main event – the day of the execution. You smiled so brightly as you played with the salty water under the blue sky that would never harm you at all. I could only observe you from where I sat, I wanted to see and clearly remembered the smile that you had on that day before the time when I had to kill you.

After you finished playing with the water, you looked at me and came closer with the wet clothes you wore. You sat beside me, looking at the blue sea that you had always wanted to see together with me. We talked about many things and again, you were talking about that certain topic. You made me remember that the next day would be the day I had to hurt someone I treasure the most – the day when I had to kill you, my Love.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget the pain inside my heart – the pain inside my mind. I wanted to remember the time – this time, where I enjoyed my time with you without any pain at all – without any _pain_ at all, my Dearest.

I was glad that you changed the topic and suddenly you wanted me to play with you in the salty water you had always wanted to see. I was glad to know you, Eren. I was glad that you were introduced into my life – into my dull messed up life. I was glad that I fell in love with you, my precious Brat.

But still, the time couldn’t be paused at all and that day was today. The day of your execution, the day where I would have to kill you – the day where I would have to hurt you, my precious one.

I heard you cried while I was on my way to the court, I stopped right in front of your room – observing you. You cried, you seemed to be so sad as you weep on the bed. I couldn’t bring myself to comfort you at all, because I was hurting too – I was hurting too, Eren. I couldn’t live without you at all but still… you chose the hurtful steps to move on – to move on to the next life.

When I walked to the middle of the court, you were bound to the pole with your hands on it. You didn’t resist at all or even talked back to anyone at all, because it was all your own decision. You didn’t look sad at all too, as if you didn’t cry when I saw you before. But instead, I was the one hurting in here, Eren. I could turn against humanity just to protect you, my dear… But, I knew that wasn’t what you wanted me to do at all. I knew you never wanted me to turn against humanity at all – never at all.

I tried to hold my tears for you as I didn’t want you to see me in this kind of a situation at all but for how long, Eren? For how long before I break without you beside me anymore?

Your last word before the sword pierced you was thank you.

 _“Thank you, Corporal Levi.”_ I remembered it clearly up till now, Eren.

The sword was inside your heart now.

 _“Thank you, Levi, for showing me a world without harm,”_ was what I heard from you when I hugged you – embracing you before you could leave me alone.

And again… another thank you…

 _“Thank you for everything, Levi,”_ was the final words before you left me alone with your soulless body.

I cried, Eren, for the first time of my life. I cried, Eren. I cried, because I hurt someone I love the most. Someone I had always loved the most in my life. And that person was you, Eren, and would always be you, my Love.

* * *

 

Na… Eren. Did you remember the melodies I played for you in the piano before? Everyday in the headquarter, I hummed the same melodies so I would always remember you. But you know Eren, it was lonely. Very lonely… someone I used to have all the time beside me, was no longer there anymore. Someone I used to have… used to have, Eren.

You wanted me to be happy right, Eren? But I could only be happy when I was with you. What should I do now, Eren? Without you beside me, my love.

Sometimes when I saw Mikasa and Armin, I could see their eyes were filled with sadness. Everything was different with and without you in here.

I cried for days in your room – searching for your presence but of course, there were none of it at all. I kept on asking myself now and then…

_‘Where were you?’_

_‘How were you doing?’_

_‘Were you doing just fine like you’re in here?’_

_‘Did someone hurt you in there?’_

 I kept on asking myself all of question, you know. But, above all of that…

_‘I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be with you, Eren.’_

* * *

 

Once, you asked me if I believe in reincarnation and of course, I said that I didn’t. But now, I do. I do believe in it, Eren. I believe that I will find you and I will love you again and again. I will spoil you until you get sick of it. I will love you again and again, Eren. Till death do us apart, Eren. Till death do us apart…

I am looking for you, for all of my life in the new world where there is no more titans – where there is no more sadness that we don’t need, Eren.

_‘Where are you, Eren?’_

_‘Are you looking for me, too, in the other part of this world?’_

_‘Do you still remember me, Eren?’_

_‘Do you still remember the time we spent before, Eren?’_

_‘Do you still remember me, Eren…’_

_‘Do you remember that I love you, Eren?’_

I love you, Eren. I love you. Will I ever find you again? Will you ever find me again? Will we ever meet again, Eren? Where are you now, Eren? I miss you. I miss you a lot…

* * *

 

I walked and happened to see the beautiful pink flower in the park near where I worked every day. It was so beautiful and all I could think of, was you, Eren. I hummed the same melodies again and again while relaxing after the hectic day at work.

            “Levi?” the soft and quiet voice called my name.

I turned around to see who that was and it was…

It was you…

As usual, huh? You always found me first.

I smiled and you cried, it was happy tears. I could recognize it.

            “Sorry, I made you wait for a long time, huh?” I smiled – it was a happy smile, Eren.

            “I love you, Levi. I love you…” was what you confessed to me.

I hugged the brat close to me. I would never let you go anymore, brat. I would never hand you to anyone else at all, Eren. I love you… I have always loved you. Always…

            “Me too, brat. I love you.”

He smiled while crying and I wiped his tears.

            “ I have always loved you, Eren.”


End file.
